Vamos al cine
by F3fitha
Summary: Cada vez son menos frecuentes los ataque de Hawk Moth lo que hace a nuestros héroes pasar más tiempo hablado entre ellos, un día Chat le pregunta a LadyBug: "¿No te interesaría ir a ver una película conmigo?". Con un plan preparado para no revelar sus verdaderas identidades a LadyBug le impresiona la ideal del gato y aceptan por primera vez una de sus invitaciones. LadyNoir.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc . Lo único mio es esta humilde historia._

**¡Atención! Spoilers de la tercera temporada "La titiritera 2.0"**

**N.A.** Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el primer ataque de Hawk Moth, los primeros años los ataques de este villano habían sido recurrentes, llegando a hacer casi a diario en algunos casos. Pero los últimos años Hawk Moth se había calmado, al nivel de que por todo un mes no se había visto ningún ciudadano akumatizado.

Nuestros héroes igualmente seguían haciendo patrullaje y ayudando a la policía con casos menores de ladrones, pero aun así ambos se sentían raros con tanto tiempo libre.

Tanto LadyBug como ChatNoir se encontraban en la punta de la Torre Eifell, mirando las tranquilas calles durante la noche en París.

-_Ma_ lady, te tengo una propuesta – dijo el gato negro con una gran sonrisa.

-Que propones esta vez, _Chaton_ – dijo LadyBug mirando desconfiado al gato.

-Solo pensaba que últimamente ha estado todo muy tranquilo… Así que… ¿No te interesaría ir a ver una película conmigo? – su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? No podemos saber nuestras identidades…

-No te preocupes, mi bichito, tengo una idea.

El gato desapareció por unos segundos trayendo un bolso con muchas cosas en su interior.

-¿Disfraces? – pregunto extrañada viendo el contenido del bolso, mientras sacaba una peluca rubia de su interior.

-Disfrazarnos, claro, podemos ir como civiles, pero vamos a ir disfrazados para no poder reconocernos con nuestras identidades uno al otro ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto levantando las cejas orgulloso de su plan.

-Bueno, Chat me parece una idea… estupenda – dijo con una sonrisa, ya que no se esperaba algo así de parte de él.

Hace un par de años atrás lo más probables es que ella lo hubiese rechazado, pero poco a poco el gato se había entrado en su corazón, ya no solo como su compañero de batallas, sino también como un interés romántico. Más últimamente ya que como los últimos años habían estado más tranquilos se habían dado los espacios para que hablaran y se contaran cosas mucho más personales, pero sin dar tantos detalles para que el otro captara quienes eran.

También influía en que Marinette había dejado desde hace unos años de lado sus sentimientos amorosos por Adrien, cuando se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para ella y a la vez para su amistad, después de lo que le dijo camino a su casa del museo de figuras de cera, no fue fácil ya que pasaron meses para que la chica no suspirara más por el rubio, pero eso le quito un gran peso de encima a Marinette. Y también se habían hecho mucho más cercanos desde que Marinette había trabajado en algunos proyectos con Gabriel Agreste.

LadyBug saco alguna de las cosas que Chat le había traído, la peluca rubia que llegaba por debajo de la cintura y de una muy buena calidad al nivel que parecía hecho con cabello real, unos 3 vestidos sencillos, pero a la vez estaba increíblemente hermosos y hacían juego cada uno con un par de zapatos, ella se impresiono que le atinara perfectamente a su talla de calzado.

-Tienes buen gusto, minino – dijo ella impresionada al ver los vestidos que eran completamente su gusto, sin estas seguras de cual utilizar.

-Lo sé – dijo orgulloso mientras le guiñaba un ojo al ver la cara que puso LadyBug. – Adentro del bolso también hay unos lentes de contacto de 3 colores distintos, para que elijas.

-Es una muy buena idea, pero… ¿Cómo te reconoceré yo? – pregunto un poco dudosa.

-Tenía un plan preparado por si aceptabas, yo voy a ir con esta ropa, – le tendió una foto que saco del mismo bolso, donde no se le veía la cara – una peluca castaña y lentes de contacto.

Marinette miro la foto y vio la ropa de ChatNoir que combinaba perfectamente con cualquiera de los tres vestidos que le había traído a ella.

-Bueno, me parece una buena idea – dijo LadyBug emocionada con la idea, pero tratando de que no se le notara tanto. – ¿te parece mañana a las 15:00 en el cine que está en la avenida principal?

-Claro, te estaré esperando

-Bueno, _Chaton_, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió ella mientras tomaba dirección a su casa.

-Nos vemos, _ma_ lady – dijo el con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, estaba tan feliz de que su bichito, por fin no pusiera tantas restricciones entre ambos. Él tomo el camino a su casa, cuando llego a su habitación, se destransfomo y le dio a Plagg su ración de queso.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien estaba muy emocionado durmió muy tranquilamente de la emoción, pero igual se despertó temprano por los nervios, se ducho y se puso su ropa habitual, dejo la ropa preparada en un bolso pequeño en su habitación, salió a desayunar. Algo que había cambiado en los últimos años era que su padre desayunaba con él todas las mañanas sin falta, en los casos de que su padre estaba en otro país Adrien desayunaba mientras su padre cenaba o almorzaba en algunos casos, por video llamada. Solo este gesto había reforzado su relación, al nivel que Adrien ya podía salir sin la necesidad de su guardaespalda y aun que tenia que cumplir con sus deberes, su tiempo libre lo podía dedicar a lo que él quisiera.

Pero en este caso, no le pudo decir la verdad a donde iba después de almuerzo, simplemente le dijo a su padre que iba a la casa de Nino. No le podía decir: "_Padre, tengo una cita con LadyBug_"; eso era lo único en que pensaba.

Cuando llego al cine, al redero de las 2:50 después de un almuerzo ligero, ya disfrazado, se dio cuenta que nunca hablaron con LadyBug sobre cuál era el lugar donde en específico se iban a juntar. Miro la hora y faltaban todavía unos 10 minutos para que se juntaran así que espero en la puerta.

A los 5 minutos ve llegando un vestido y una peluca reconocibles para él. La chica llego mirando a todos lados hasta que fijo la mirada en él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, _ma_ lady. – la saludo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ella se acercó.

-Hola, _chatton_… - se mordió la lengua antes de continuar y se regañó mentalmente. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Súper, ¿y tú? – pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Todo bien – respondió él con una brillante sonrisa.

Entraron al cine y comenzaron a ver la cartelera, ahora era la pregunta.

-¿Qué película te gustaría ver? – pregunto el felino, expectante.

-No estoy segura… Espera ayer se estreno la película de Ultimate Mecha Strike 111 – dijo emocionada mirando el cartel iluminado.

-¿Te gusta Ultimate Mecha Strike 111? – pregunto emocionado el chico.

-_Oui_, soy de una de las mejores en mi escuela, ganamos un torneo con un amigo. – dijo orgullosa apoyando su mando en su pecho.

-Ma mademoiselle, nunca creí que a esta altura me enamoraría más de ti.

En esta ocasión Marinette se sonrojo completamente al escuchar esas palabras, en lugar de regañarlo por decirle algo así.

Se dirigieron a la boletería, donde el chico insistió en comprar los boletos.

-De acuerdo, tú compras los boletos, pero yo compro los snacks y las bebidas – dijo ella cediendo.

-Pero…

-No, sin peros, trabajo a tiempo parcial cuidando niños y también en el negocio de mis padres, no tengo la necesidad que me inviten. – dijo obstinadamente y cerrando la conversación.

Después de comprar los boletos y los snacks para la película, entraron a la función. La película fue bastante mala y no era muy fiel a los personajes ni a la historia central. Cuando termino, ellos salieron comenzando a discutir los granes fallos que encontraron.

-Nunca más confiare en Hollywood, para el desarrollo de películas de videojuegos – Dijo Adrien muy decepcionado.

-Nunca ha sido el fuerte de Hollywood hacer películas de videojuegos, generalmente nunca son buenas y menos son fieles a los juegos originales.

-Buen punto.

A la entrada del cine ya estaban preparados para despedirse el uno del otro, pero no tenían muchas ganas de que eso ocurriera.

-_Chaton_ ¿Te parece que nos juntemos la próxima semana? – pregunto tímidamente Marinette.

-Claro que si, ma lady, no me haría nada más feliz – dijo con una sonrisa completa, hasta le llegaba a los ojos que estaba cubiertos por los lentes de contacto.

-Bueno, entonces durante el patrullaje de la semana vemos bien que hacer.

-Claro.

-Adiós c_haton_ – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, _ma_ Lady – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo shockeado por el beso que no se esperaba.

Tomaron direcciones contrarias, cada uno llego a sus hogares para cambiarse de ropa y volver a salir para llegar a sus hogares como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A lo largo de la semana durante los patrullajes quedaron de acuerdo que la próxima vez irían a un picnic, el minino llevaría las cosas para beber, mientras que la mariquita llevaría las cosas para comer y se juntaría junto a la torre Eiffel a las 3 de la tarde del día Sábado y ahora cada uno iba a ir vestido como se le hiciera más cómodo.

Durante la semana tanto Nino como Alya había encontrado un cambio de actitud tanto por parte de Adrien y Marinette respectivamente. Se veían más alegres y animados, aparte que ambos tenían esa miranda en los ojos cuando se perdían en sus pensamientos, pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios.

-Chicos ¿si vamos al cine el Sábado a ver alguna película? – pregunto Alya a Marinette, Adrien y Nino.

-Lo siento, Alya pero no puedo, ya tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Adrien excusándose.

-Yo tampoco puedo Alya, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelo – Marinette uso otra mentira – Pero vayan ustedes, no se detengan por nosotros.

-_Oui_, vayan tal vez otro día podríamos ir– dijo Adrien.

-Bueno, es que con Nino queríamos ir a ver la película de Ultimate Mecha Strike 111 – dijo Alya algo decepcionada.

-No veas esa película – le recomendó Marinette.

-Si, no es buena, nunca ha sido el fuerte de Hollywood hacer películas de videojuegos, no es buena y mucho menos es fiel al juego original. – dijo Adrien, para tratar de convencer a la pareja que no la viera con las mismas palabras que le había LadyBug.

A Marinette le llamaron la atención sus palabras, ya que era un pensamiento muy similar a que ella compartía, pensó que se debía principalmente a que Adrien era fan de este videojuego como ella.

-¿Ustedes ya la vieron? – pregunto extrañado Nino al no escuchar nada de eso hasta ahora.

-Si… fui con mis padres, ya saben que son igual de fanáticos que yo, jejeje – dijo Marinette nerviosa y trabándose un poco, esto no paso desapercibido por Alya, quien ya sabía cuándo su amiga mentía.

-Yo… la vi en… casa, padre sabe que soy fan de la franquicia, así que pidió un par de favores para que pudiera verla en casa con él – dijo Adrien rápidamente. A Nino esto lo impresiono, si el señor Agreste había cambiado en los últimos años, pero no era de hacer esos favores a Adrien a menos que fuera en su cumpleaños.

Al poco rato Marinette se excusó diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Luka con un traje para una presentación en solitario que tenía en un par de semanas. Así que se despidió de todos y salio en dirección a su casa. Al poco rato Adrien hizo algo similar pero su razón era que su padre quería que se hiciera la prueba de vestuario para un proyecto próximo, ya que últimamente este había generado algo más de musculatura.

-¿No piensas que es extraño? – le pregunto Alya cuando ya estaba a solas con Nino.

-Sí, lo de Adrien me sonó muy rebuscado…

-Y a mí me sonó que Marinette estaba mintiendo…

Se quedaron mirando entre ellos sin estar muy seguros que pensar, si ellos hubiesen comenzado a salir serían los primeros en saberlo… ¿Verdad?

El Sabado por fin llego y Marinette ya disfrazada estaba esperando al gatito junto a la torre Eiffel como había dicho, faltaba poco para que fuera la hora de juntarse. Estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar la hora y acomodar la cesta de picnic entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa ya que tenia planeado que hoy le diría sus sentimientos a Chat.

-_Ma_ lady – escucho la voz de un chico conocida para ella.

Miro en su dirección y encontró al chico con unas bolsas.

-_Chaton_ – lo saludo ella, mientras se le acercaba.

Caminaron por el parque buscando algún lugar libre, el problema era que donde pasaban solo encontraba parejas acaramelados o grupos de amigos disfrutando. Por fin encontraron algún lugar privado y Marinette comenzó a extender la manta que había traído dentro del canasto, Chat la ayudo, y posicionaron las cosas que ambos trajeron. Plagg y Tikki salieron de sus escondites.

-Hola, ChatNoir soy Tikki el kwami de LadyBug – dijo presentándose.

-Un gusto Tikki – la saludo cordialmente.

-Hola, Plagg

-Hola, LadyBug – respondió el kwami.

Los kwamis se metieron dentro de la cesta donde Marinette la había acondicionado para que ambos estuvieran comodos.

-¿Y Chat que haces en estos momentos? – pregunto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo del té helado.

-Estoy pensando en entrar a la universidad el año que viene, ya que en realidad este año solo me he dedicado a trabajar en algunos proyectos.

-¿En que trabajas? – pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, esta relacionado con el mundo de la moda.

-¡No lo creo! Yo igual, a mi me gusta diseñar vestuarios y bocetos – dijo ella feliz al saber que tienen algo en común.

-¿Y que quieres estudiar en la universidad?

-Todavía no estoy seguro, no se si continuar con la empresa familiar o poder seguir algunas aspiraciones que poseo. – dijo algo desanimado mientras bajaba la vista.

-Pero chaton, tienes que pensar en tu felicidad, si el negocio familiar es algo que no te gusta no tienes que forzarte – dijo ella y poso su mano sobre la de él. Por fin él levanto la mirada impresionado por el contacto – Sé que no conozco tu situación por completo, pero verte forzado hacer algo que no te gusta puede llegar a arruinar tu futuro.

-Lo se, simplemente me gustaría poder ayudar a mi padre… aunque no sea lo que me gusta – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro, le envolvió su mando con la suya – Pero bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-También he estado ayudando a mis padres con su negocio, pero el próximo año voy a entrar a estudiar en la universidad diseño de vestuario que es lo que en verdad me apasiona – dijo con una sonrisa media sonrisa por la situación de Chat.

-Que bueno que _ma_ lady, sepa que vas a hacer – dijo mientras se acercaba la mano de ella a lo labios.

Marinette se sonrojo completamente, sin estar segura que hacer.

-Chaton, tengo que decirte algo – dijo algo nerviosa.

Adrien tomo esto de mala manera y le soltó la mano suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto con preocupación en los ojos.

Marinette dio un gran suspiro.

-Chaton, me gustas – dijo Marinette mientras volvía a tomar su mano y lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

Adrien solo atino a soltarle la mano y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿Es en serio? – pregunto si créelo, separándola de él para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Claro que si, desde hace un tipo… yo he empezado a verte de otra manera, no solo como un compañero… si no como el chico que me gusta.

Marinette no podía tener la cara más roja después de decir todo eso, Chat también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta que nunca había visto. Él acerco su cara poco a poco a la de la chica, ella cerro la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios.

Cuando el beso termino Marinette se refugio en los brazos de Adrien. Él todavía está algo shockeado, no podía creer después de tantos años su amor por fin estaba entre sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia, princesa? – pregunto coqueto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si, claro que si – dijo ella mientras le daba otro beso en los labios – bueno, me podría acostumbrar a esto rápido.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde hablando de distintas cosas, hasta que pensó en algo.

-Chat, tal vez tengamos que ir donde el Maestro Fu – dijo Marinette mientras le tomaba la mano al gato.

-Podría ser una buena idea.

Guardaron las cosas que le sobraron, guardaron la basura en una bolsa y las dejaron en el reciclaje. Plagg y Tikki se metieron a sus escondites de siempre, Adrien y Marinette se tomaron las manos nuevamente y partiron camino a la casa de maestro Fu, en ese momento ella noto su anillo o mejor dicho su miraculous sin Plagg dentro.

-Tu miraculous es esta normal se parece al anillo que tiene un amigo mío, tal vez lo tú se lo copiaste. – dijo en broma.

-Como sabemos que ¿no fue tu amigo quien me lo copio? Si yo obtuve mi miraculous antes de que él tuviera su anillo de mala imitación, tal vez él es un fan dio– pregunto bufándose un poco.

-Bueno, porque mi amigo también es una persona muy famosa por todo Paris – dijo ella con un tono engreído.

-Si es tan famoso ¿Dónde puedo ver su cara?

-Pues ahí – dijo ella y señalo un cartel con la cara del mismísimo Adrien Agreste.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Agrien Agreste? – pregunto en shock mientras miraba a su novia y dejaba de caminar.

-¿No crees que mi yo civil pueda ser amiga de él? – pregunto algo indignada.

-¡No! No es algo como esto princesa, pero si que estoy algo impactado. – no estaba seguro que decir. – ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-En la escuela, hace unos 5 años llego a mi salón de clases, aun que al comienzo no me lleve bien con él ya que era amiga de la malvada de la clase, llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos…

-¡Oh dios mio! – exclamo Adrien mientras se ponía en cuclillas y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ella mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-¿Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng? – pregunto dudoso mientras seguía en la misma posición pero mirándola a los ojos ahora.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo…? ¡Oh Dios eres… ¿Adrien?! – pregunto ella mientras se tapaba la cara roja de vergüenza.

Después de ese vergonzoso momento caminaron a la casa del maestro Fu rápidamente, ahora sin las manos tomadas al no saber muy bien como verlo, todos estos años olvidándolo para que resultara ser el mismo. Entonces la vez que le dijo la chica que le gustaba… era ella, todo era tan complicado.

Llegaron al departamento del maestro Fu, Marinette toco la puerta.

-¿Qué desea? – pregunto Fu al ver a una chica en su puerta.

-Maestro Fu, soy yo – le dijo.

-Marinette pasa.

-Si que traje a un amigo – dijo mientras entraba a la casa y el maestro Fu veía a Adrien.

-¡Oh! Ya lo saben – dijo Fu mientras los veía pasar a su sala.

Fu se perdió en la cocina buscando unas tazas y la tetera.

Plagg y Tikki salieron de su escondite. Mientras que Adrien y Marinette se sentaron uno al frente del otro, esperando en silencio que volviera el maestro.

-Maestro Fu, se han comportado extraño desde que se dieron cuenta de sus identidades – le dijo preocupada Tikki.

-Si, hace unos minutos se estaban besando y ahora si se pueden ver a la cara. – dijo Plagg mientras comenzaba a mirar en todas partes si encontraba algo de queso.

-Bueno chicos – llego Fu con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera con té caliente. Coloco las tazas frente a los super héroes y comenzó a servirles. - ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

Ninguno respondió.

-LadyBug y ChatNoir se estaban encontrando en su forma de civil pero disfrazados – comenzó a contar Tikki

-Comprendo, pero eso llevan los lentes de contactos y esas pelucas – dijo razonando el Maestro Fu mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Y cuando ambos venían hacia acá, LadyBug molesto a ChatNoir porque su miraculous se parecía a el anillo que llevaba Adrien… - conto Tikki.

-Y después Adrien le pregunto si era Marinette – continuo Plagg.

-Comprendo. Marinette y Adrien, era normal que esto pasara.

-¿Es normal que durante años rechace a Chat Noir porque me gustaba Adrien? ¿Y resultaron ser la misma persona? – pregunto ella. Eso impresiono a Adrien, ya que no sabía que ella gusto de él por ese tiempo, se quiso matar en ese momento más que nunca.

-Bueno, eso no es normal, si no que tarde o temprano iba a conocer las identidades del otro. Y bueno, los portadores del Miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción siempre tiene una buena química y generalmente terminan siendo novios, pero nunca había visto este tipo de complicaciones – dijo algo divertido.

-Maestro no se ría – dijo algo frustrada Marinette.

-Yo todavía no me creo que fui rechazado por mí mismo durante todos estos años.

-Lo siento, Chaton – dijo Marinette afectada por todo esto.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunto el maestro – ya saben quién es el otro ¿tus sentimientos han cambiado ahora que sabes quien es?

-No – respondieron a la vez.

-Perfecto, ahora vayan a sacarse esas pelucas y los lentes de contactos, lávense la cara y vuelvan a sentarse.

Ambos hicieron lo que les dijo el maestro, se sacaron la peluca y se lavaron la cara. Marinette se estaba arreglando su cabello cuando Adrien la ayuda con la parte de la nuca donde ella no se veía a si misma. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el cabello de él. Cuando ambos quedaron ordenados se miraron a los ojos por primera vez después de saber sus identidades.

-¿No te molesta que yo sea ChatNoir? – pregunto preocupado Adrien, ahora se le veían sus ojos verdes al sacarse los lentes de contacto.

-Para nada, me gusta ChatNoir y bueno, Adrien me gusto por muchos años. Pero ¿No sientes raro que la chica a quien juraste amar… fuera finalmente solo una amiga para ti?

-¡No! Ma lady, siempre pensé que sin importar quien esta bajo de esa macara, la amare plenamente – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

-¡Oh Adrien! – dijo ella mientras se lanzo sobre sus brazos a abrazarlo.

Salieron a la sala nuevamente tomados de la mano, donde Fu los recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Tikki.

-Por fin vas a dejar de suspirar por LadyBug – dijo Plagg avergonzando a Adrien.

-¡Plagg! – le reclamo sonrojado el chico.

-Bueno, veo que todo está arreglado, solo les pido que se cuiden entre ustedes y que nunca olviden su misión como súper héroes.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la casa de Fu, ya era de noche así que Adrien fue a dejar a casa a Marinette, claramente porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la chica se despidieron con un beso. Adrien se despidió y fue rápidamente a casa.

Al día siguiente Adrien fue a almorzar a la casa de Marinette, ya que quería presentarlo como su novio a sus padres. Ellos quedaron encantados con la noticia, aunque el papá de Marinette seguía si superar a ChatNoir. Tuvieron un agradable almuerzo y después se pusieron a jugar en familia a Ultimate Mecha Strike 111.

Cuando Adrien se estaba por ir, quedaron de mañana juntarse durante la tarde con Alya y Nino para contarles la noticia.

Al día siguiente se juntaron en la casa de Nino, ya que iba a ver una película. Marinette y Adrien llegaron juntos a la casa de Nino, donde ya estaba Alya desde hace un par de horas antes.

-Chicos, les tengo que decir algo – dijo Adrien serio mientras veía a Nino, Alya y Marinette. – He conseguido novia.

-¡Que genial, felicitaciones Adrien! – le respondió efusivamente Marinette, consternando a Nino y Alya.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Alya extrañada.

-¡Felicitaciones Adrien! – dijo Nino mientras trataba de darle un codazo a Alya para que se calmara. - ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Bueno, ella trabaja con mi padre en algunos proyectos y nos comenzamos a hacer cercanos – dijo algo tímido por la interrogación.

-¿Y desde cuando comenzaron a salir? – pregunto emocionada Marinette. Alya la veía fijamente al ver que estaba tan bien con la noticia.

-El Sábado le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto – dijo emocionado como un niño.

-Que genial amigo – dijo Nino. - ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?

-Bueno, es que en realidad ya la conocen – dijo algo avergonzado. - ¿No es cierto Marinette?

-Claro que si, amor – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Adrien.

-¿¡Que!? – exclamaron Nino y Alya, mientras que la nueva pareja se partía de la risa.

-¡Marinette, tienes que contarme cada detalle! – exclamo indignada Alya al no saber nada sobre el asunto.

-Felicitaciones chicos – les dijo Nino con un abrazo que envolvía a ambos.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A. **Un pequeño aporte para este Fandom tan grande ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!


End file.
